User access to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment made to the network provider. In some instances, a third party may wish to sponsor a user's data consumption in order to entice user engagement. A user's access to sponsored data may involve data exchanges between content providers and a variety of infrastructure devices in order to provide secure access to content and accurate billing to the sponsor for data consumed by the user.